Cinderbeth
by Minerving
Summary: My life is a living hell because of two things; my family and him, Jackson. Basically a messed up Cinderella story. Very messed up. Like my mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi awesome people that have decided to read my story! I congratulate you on your awesome story picking-out skills. Here is your award, a free smiley face: 8D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or HOO **

Annabeth's POV

Ewww!

You think I might have gotten used to the stench by now but I haven't. I don't think anyone could and if they did, something would probably be wrong with them. I plugged my nose and reached into the trash can with my gloved hand.

Ick!

My brothers, excuse me step brothers' new game is to purposely throw out the grossest things they possibly can after "accidentally " throwing out something "precious to them". And of course I'm the one stuck getting it back out. I'm the one stuck with doing EVERYTHING around here. Cooking, cleaning, laundry, etc. This time I have to get Mathew's "trophy" out. (Helen, my step mom, paid for it when he didn't win a soccer game and threw a fit. He was fourteen at the time!)

Usually I wouldn't let people mess with me like this but if I didn't Bobby and Matthew (my brothers) would... do things to me. Like bad things. It's already happened once and I-it... um, it kind of scarred me. Please excuse me while cry.

*Sniffles and breathes* Okay. I'm fine now.

"Annnnnabeth! "Bobby calls. "Time to leave for school!"

Urg. Just my luck. I'll have to finish my work then be late to school. Again. And what does that mean? The worst bully on the planet; Jackson.

Every city has a "bad side" and if you know one that doesn't, please tell me so I can move there. Anyway, whenever I have to walk to school on days like this, I have to walk through that part of town. I absolutely hated it. Especially when he was there. If you chose to look around, which I don't, you'll see garbage and mold everywhere, passed-out-drunk people on the ground (or sometimes hanging out windows), and horribly hideous/terrifying/cruel people (can you even call them people? More like monsters.). Some aren't all of those things though, like Jackson. He don't scare me.

I had grabbed my bag off my bed and threw it over my shoulder earlier, before I left. I was lucky today, wearing short sleeves because I hadn't gotten any bruises lately. My sweatpants swished around my legs as I walked. My clothes were too big. Or too small. Didn't matter, all of them were very unflattering.

I was thinking about this as my school came in sight. I let out a sigh of relief because I hadn't encountered-

As I was thinking this, I got pushed to the ground and my face scrapped the sidewalk.

"I bet you were worried, me being late and all." He sneered, placing his boot on my back.

"I'm more worried about lunch than I am about you." I thought in my head (I'm not even sure I believed it), not aloud or else I would get it worse.I tried to push myself up, but he was pressing my chest into the ground too hard.

Percy's POV

"Oh, so you decided to play silent today? Let's see how that works out for ya." I took my foot off her, and started to kick her in the side. She tried to stand up after letting out a groan, but I threw her backpack on top of her, knocking the air out of her lungs.

"You're so weak. And ugly. And late for school. Boo, hoo. Toodles." I grabbed her bag, dug around in it, found some cash and stuck it in my pocket before leaving. I looked behind me just for a second and saw tears streaming down her face. I felt a tug in my gut.

It's for your mom. I had to keep telling myself recently. I had started hurting her for fun, and I guess it kinda stuck. Now, I take her money to help support me and my mom, at home. I knew her family was rich, I had seen her house. No, I'm not a stalker, we just, used to be... friends, believe it or not. But I'm trying to forget that now.

Only one of the things I told Annabeth back there was true. I looked at the clock on the side of the wall as I stepped into the building. We were late, only by a minute, but late.

**So... yeah. Ya like? Comment if you do. Or not. I don't care. The commenting will only benefit you; you'll get a faster chapter. BTW I like to try to update every few weeks, though I might update faster because it's summer and all. Oh, and it's my birthday today. Just so you . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Are you an idiot? Please don't be. I can only tolerate people with at least an average intelligence level.**

**Annabeth's POV **

I tried to hold in my tears, but as soon as he looked back at me a sob choked out of my mouth and the floods released themselves. I looked into his eyes, but they didn't match his cruel expression. They were softer. He was probably just trying to trick me into believing he wasn't all that bad. Ptfffff.

I stumbled into school after getting up from the ground and brushing the grime off my outfit (even though you couldn't tell). Three minutes late. Oh well.

I stopped at my locker to get my books. I saw in my mirror that my face was red and blotchy from crying and I had a massive scrape running down my cheek. Maybe I should just skip school? No, I've already missed too much.I dried my tears and came up with the excuse of allergies if anybody asked. As for the scrape... I fell down the stairs. Yup. That's me. Clumsy as can be.(Ooh, that rhymes!)

I walked into history class and ignored the stares from all around the room. As I eased into my desk, I winced at the pain from when he kicked my side. Ow. I hoped there weren't any broken ribs.

"Are you okay?" Somebody asked from behind me. Must have noticed my face. That's a first. I think her name was Piper.

"Yeah, I just fell down a couple steps on my way to school this morning." I answered.

"Ouch."

"Annabeth?" My head shot up from where I had laid it on my desk.

"Huh?"

"I was just saying," went on."Your partner for the semester project is..."

_Please don't be Percy. Please don't be Percy. Please don't be Percy._

"Thalia Grace. "I almost let out a sigh of relief when it wasn't Jackson, but it's the next worse thing; his cousin. And they were very, _very _close.

It was midday, and you know what that means: Sitting there watching everyone else eat while your stomach grumbles. Yay.

I walked into the cafeteria, and right smack dab in the middle was Jackson, Thalia, and their group of friends. Told ya.

I headed towards the corner so I wouldn't have to watch everybody, only hear them. I stopped in my tracks when I heard my name called.

"Annabeth! Come sit over here and we can discuss our project." Oh. Crap. Thalia.

"Uh, uh, n-no thanks..." I stuttered out of nervousness as I turned around to face her.

"Come on! We don't bite." False. Jackson has actually bitten my hand twice and my arm once. I looked over at him and saw on his expression that he was thinking about the same thing.

"I-I guess so..." I trailed off as I walked over to them. Thalia patted a seat between her and Jackson. I was hesitant to take it, but he seemed busy studying his food and not paying attention to me. Let's hope it stays that way.

Our project was to somehow reenact any war or battle. "So, I was thinking- Hey, where's your lunch?" She asked pointing to the empty space in front of me.

"I uh, um..." I couldn't tell her the truth, that the money that Jackson stole was for my lunch.

"She sometimes isn't hungry." Jackson mumbled from beside me, noticing my predicament.

"Since when were you two friends?" Thalia asked with a skeptical glance between the two of us.

"In fifth grade." Percy spoke up again. "In fifth grade we were bestfriends. Right before you moved here."

"Oh, gosh! Was I the cause of your bestfriend breakup?" Thalia asked, with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, no."s and "Of course not."s were mumbled from Jackson and I. Although I didn't really know the answer to that question. He just... disappeared from my life.

"Anyway..." Thalia continued, but I didn't listen. I was too busy wondering why Jackson had told her that. I thought he had forgotten. The only reason I hadn't, is because those were the best few years of my life. And that's saying something.

**A/N: So, I didn't want to partner up Annie and Perce because that's soooooooo cliché. I'm gonna be in a short film called "The Nephilim". Yeah. That's the word for a half angel half human. I'm the "kid" in the white top and maroon skirt. Yup.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : No. I know what you're thinking. The answer is NO.

To guest: Don't worry! Percabeth is coming! *maniacal laugh, maniacal laugh*

Annabeth's POV

School had _finally_ ended and so I had to walk home as I had been doing for the last several years of my life. At first my back was sore each day from caring my backpack, but you get used to it after a few years.

_Oh crap. _I thought as soon as I saw him.

I stopped in my tracks, closed my eyes, scrunched my face, and waited for whatever would come next. And waited. And waited. And apparently waited for too long because he walked right past me. Wait what? (I'm say wait waaaaaay to much. )

I started walking again, but faster to catch up with him. I'm not sure why I started walking beside him. Maybe it's because he's acting so weird, and I want to too. I don't know. Peer pressure. Jeez.

We walk in silence down the sidewalk, and passed a man-made pond and a telephone box. Huh. Who sees those nowadays? ((Okay, I'm sorry, I just had to include that.))

We were just about to split and go different ways when I got the courage to speak up. "Why?" I asked, only loud enough for him to hear. He probably didn't know what I was asking, I'm not even sure I did. But he answered anyway "I didn't want Thalia to think I was a freak."

"Th-that's not what I meant." I winced at my stutter.

"Then what did you mean, Annabeth?! God." I had expected him to hit me or kick me right about then but he just turned in the direction of his house and grumbled away.

I stood there in shock from what I had just witnessed;

1. He talked to me

2. He didn't hurt me

3. He called me _Annabeth_

**Okay, so I kinda wanted to end it here... but it was waaaaaay too short. Like most shorts girls are wearing nowadays. Continue... **

Let me get this straight. We've never, I mean EVER called each other by our first names. Well... not since then...but I don't to think about then, only the times before. After the 'incident' we barely talked to each other and when we did we always used our last or in Percy's case nerd or geek or when it gets bad... slut.

But, whenever that happened, I knew it wasn't true but... but it always to you, you know? I try to hold it in until I get home, though one time I broke down the middle of the road causing a few extra bruises.

Speaking of home, "Annabeth, you're late! One more time and no dinner for a week!"

"Yes, mam." somehow came out of my mouth.

"Okay, so I need you to prepare for next week's dinner party. You'll scrub and clean everything three times over and I expect the floors to be at all times like mirrors. "

So, basically I have to trail behind them. And then get all of my other chores done when they go to sleep.48

_Ring Ring_

The phone interrupted my cleaning if the kitchen at about 4:30, an hour after I got home.

"Hello? "I said the phone pressed to my ear.

"Annabeth, I swear if you answer that phone-" Helen came barreling down the hallway, yelling and kicking like a newborn. She picked up another receiver and glared at me until I put mine down. Get face darkened she mumbled " It's for you. "

Surprised, I picked up the phone again and greeted the mysterious caller.

"Hi! " It was... Thalia.

"Um... how did you get my number? "

"Would you like the truth, or a less bloody lie? " she asked and I couldn't help but laugh. We talked forever but never once about the project which was fine by me.

" ANNABETH! I swear if you don't get off the phone right this instant, I will add to your already huge punishment."

I directly ended the call right in the middle of one of Thalia's sentences but I didn't care. I knew that when I heard the word punishment...it meant something.

"Wh-what?" My voice cracked.

"You'll be bunking with the boys tonight."

"No, please no! I'll do anything! " I sobbed, kneeling at her feet.

"You already made the choice. " She smiles wickedly at me.

**WHOVIANS. I KNOW YOU SAW THAT. BTW TO YOU I'LL BE WRITING A DW STORY BASED OFF A STORY I WROTE IN 5TH GRADE. Does anybody have any book suggestions? If so please review then or PM them, or even tell me on my blog: julesreading blogger com Replace the spaces with periods and tell me if you're one of my readers please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I... I don't think Rick Riordan had a sex change. Right?**

Thalia's POV

Finally! Percy just let me take him to school. I've been trying to persuade him for weeks, and even though he was always late walking, he always refused. But not this time. I had finally gotten to him. I wonder what else I can make him do... MWAAHAHAAAAA!

After my evil moment there, I asked him, "Hey, you wanna see if Annabeth needs a ride? ", keeping my eyes in the road.

"No! No." he said a little hurriedly from next to me "Why would she need a ride? This car is too small."He quickly turned his head to the window to hide his blush.

I smirked at his reaction. I just knew he had feelings for her. "Well, maybe she has to walk to school everyday and some guys are attacking her for her lunch money and valuables. I don't know."

I glanced over at him to see him staring at me with a once red, now pale face. Hmmm... Was it something I said?

Percy's POV

It was second period and Annabeth still wasn't at school. She was always here by first,maybe a little late, but that was my fault. Maybe since I wasn't there someone else got to her first and... I shivered at the thought.

"Percy!" I heard someone whisper-yell at me.

"What! " I directed back at Thalia, sitting next to me.

"Do you know where Annabeth is?"

"No! How should I know?" Ugh, my face was heating up again.

I waited outside of school for half an hour and still she didn't show second she was missing I got more worried. 23,475 ; 23,476; 23, 477... That's how worried I was. ((And yes, I actually did the math to find those numbers.))

I started walking, giving up on finding her at school, and decided to look for her at her own house.

I walked up to the entrance, and knocked on the door. Don't ask how I got her address. Just know it was really difficult and included Thalia and some spilled blood.

"Hello?" I scrunched my nose at the woman at the door. She was obviously trying too hard; caked on makeup, doused in perfume, noticeable plastic surgery, and little clothing to rival some girls at school.

"Um, I'm looking for Annabeth. I'm one of her friends and I was kinda worried when she didn't show up at school today." I smiled at her, despite her revolting appearance.

"Oh." She looked a bit disappointed. "Well, you see, Annabeth-" she cut herself off by slamming the door in my face.

Well, I have the right house, just the wrong person. Ugh.

_Earlier that day_

Annabeth's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to find that I had awoken between Bobby and Mathew.

_Oh._ I groaned when I realized the pain in my chest. And my legs. And, basically, everywhere else.

I tried to sit up but my brother's *shiver* arms and legs were tangled in mine. I threw the sheets to the end of the bed to try to untangle our limbs, but found worse; blood. My blood.

_Oh._ I gasped and raised a hand to my mouth as my eyes started to water.

_No._ They hadn't ever gone this far. I was always conscious.

_No! Not this._

_NO!_

I crept it of their bed as fast as I could and ran to my bathroom in the basement. Ow. Ow. Ow.

As soon as I was in there the door was shut and locked.

_...no..._

I... I guess Jackson was right. I am a slut. I am a b*tch. I am a wh*re. And... I don't have much of a reason to live.

I took my razor from the edge of the bathtub and pushed it against the skin on my left arm. Over. And over. And over again. It stung. But it was nothing compared to the pain of living this life.

**My heart just breaks every time I reread that part. But yeah. Maybe one more chapter? Possibly two. And maybe even a longer alternate ending. If so it'll be later, when I am bored in class.**

**So. Not very long. SORRY! As soon as this one is up I'll start on the next chapter. It won't be very long 'cause it's probably the end. This story is so freaking short. **

**I just got my school schedule yesterday and guess what. I'M IN AN EIGHTH GRADE CLASS. AS A SEVENTH GRADER. IT'S THE ADVANCED EIGHTH GRADE MATH CLASS TOO! Any congratulations? I would understand if not...**

** Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'M NOT IN THE MOOD, OKAY? *sniffs* I'm still a wreck after the end of that last chapter.**

**Guest: Like I said, I'll probably do an alternate ending, but I just really needed to finish this story, and I like this idea. So, watch out for it. Yeah.**  
**Italics is a flashback.**

Percy's POV

I turned under the sheets to look at the clock. 11:38 it blinked, mocking me, telling me that she would never call back. I had told her to, no matter how late it was. That was five hours ago. Annabeth should've called me by now. UHG!

My door slowly creaked open and I turned to find a sleepy mother at my door. "Is everything alright?" Oops...Must've said that aloud.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Notice how I didn't answer all of her question, I only reassured her about me. Even though it's not true. As soon as she shut the door, I quietly leaped out of bed and tip-toed to my window. I dragged the blinds up and opened the window so I could fully see outside.

There was her house, across the road and two houses down. It was bigger, it was fancier, and it was definitely more expensive than mine.

Her family was happier,richer, and more complete. Her life was just better. Neither of us cared when we were kids.

_"Race you to my house!" She squealed out of her little 7 year-old mouth and started to run with her little 7 year-old legs._

_I ran in the opposite direction to find something in my yard. I threw the tennis ball and hit her square in the back. "Bull's eye!" I watched in what seemed like slow motion as she let out a short scream and fell to the ground._

_I quickly ran to her and dropped to my knees, holding out my arms to give her a hug. She gladly accepted. She shook, and sobbed, and cried into me but I didn't care. I only cared that she was alright. We sat there in silence for what seemed like forever, waiting for a parent to come with a first aid kit._

"What happened to us?" I whispered to myself. My eyes noticed something falling onto the windowsill. A tear.

I knew what happened to us.

At the end of fifth grade she invited me over for dinner and of course I accepted. It was then that I noticed the difference between us and cared. She had two parents. I had one. She had a three story house. I had a one floor apartment. She always had more than enough food to fill her up. I had just enough food to not show my ribs. She had money. I didn't. Her life was great. Mine wasn't.

What would people think at school? They would make fun of her for hanging out with me. I couldn't let that happen. So, I started to distance myself from her, little by little.

Then, in my hormonal mess of seventh grade, I got jealous. An occasional shove here and trip there, turned into forceful hits and kicks. Outside of school of course. Annabeth, being the nice rich girl she is, never expected this. Especially from me. So, she never told. I expected her to, her being so wise for her age, but I guess she was just too shocked.

Eighth grade was the worst for the both of us. Mother and I were broke. I knew Annabeth had money. I was already hurting her, why not get cash out of it? I was the ultimate lunch money bully. Little did I know, her father had died that year. I softened up quite a bit after that, only in my mind though.

And the softening has turned to caring. My life is so bizarre. All of that has led to here. Now.

_"'Time is a river. The river bends and loops and meanders, but it always, only flows one way- away from the past toward the future. And all of us are carried through our lives on the current of the river. We live and love- and age- immersed in the all-encompassing waters of the river of time. The river is now. This moment. The breath between us. The space between your heartbeats. The moment before you blink. The instant a thought flashes through your mind. It is everything that is around us. Life. Energy. Flowing, endlessly flowing, carrying you from then... to now...to tomorrow. Listen: you can hear the music of it. Of the passage of time._

_ -The Hourglass Door by Lisa Mangum"' ((Sorry, I remembered this and had to put it in. It fits with the story, kinda. Geez.))_

Now. As I jump out my three story window.

**I know you love me, I love me toooooooo!**

**Guys. I want a challenge. Challenge me. PLEASE!**

**Right now, I am literally staring at this bug on my wall. I think it's a firefly. I swear they have built a nest or family or something in my room 'cause whenever I'm supposed to be sleeping and on my tablet I can see them flying around and lighting fire to their butts. Plus there are dead ones everywhere.**

**On that happy note, BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK PERCY IS DEAD? UGH! DO YOU AUTOMATICALLY THINK THAT PERCY AND ANNABETH WILL DIE AFTER FALLING INTO TARTARUS? NO! SO WHY NOW? GEEZ! And yeah... this isn't the last chapter! I just realised my own writing habits would've pissed me off if I was reading this story...oopsie daisie.**

_**Percy's POV**_

Now. As I jump out my three story window.

...And onto the tree right outside. ((FRICK'N TOLD YOU!))

I quickly navigated the branches and swung off the lowest one onto the ground, where I landed on my foot wrong, resulting in twisting it. Yay. I slowly tried to stand, leaning mostly on my right foot (the foot I didn't injure) and finally I got the hang of walking, dementedly depending on my un-damaged foot, like a damsel in distress. My attempt at alliteration.

Except Annabeth was the damsel in distress. What does that even mean, distress? Hmm... dis·tress[dih-stres]noun

pain, anxiety, or sorrow; acute physical or mental suffering; affliction; trouble.

2.a state of extreme necessity or misfortune.

state of a ship or airplane requiring immediate assistance, as when on fire in transit.

which causes pain, suffering, trouble, danger, etc.

or exposure to pain, suffering, trouble, etc.; danger: a damsel in distress.

**((Yeah... I think it's #3...'CAUSE I TOTALLY SHIP THEM! ^-^))**

Limping, limping, limping, OOH A SQUIRREL, limping... I sighed. I was getting nowhere fast. I was in front of my neighbor's house, and their kids had left their scooters out for me to trip on. Oh! Idea!

A minute later I was scootering (scooting?) along with my left knee on the board protecting my foot.

Then I died.

**I KNOW I'M SO CRUEL.**

**Wait...Holy Crap is this only chapter six? And I already killed off a character? I'm so proud!Of myself!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's not over okay? I'm going to try to make this at least ten chapters. And I'm sorry to kill off a character, but it ****_is my_**** story. If you don't want it that way, go write your own. And if you do, remember to use proper grammar. Please.**

_Life's too short to even care at all_

_Ooh woh oh_

_Losing my mind, losing my mind_

_Losing control_

_-Cough Syrup_

Life is short, so who should care if I make it shorter?

'Me ' a voice sounded in my head. 'It's always been me.'

I opened my eyes to see my bathroom. There was a mixture of relief and disappointment coursing throughout me along with a bit of uncertainty. It was darker, fuzzier almost. A darker mirror, a darker reflection, a darker me. When I stood up from the bathtub a wave of dizziness flashed through me. In desperation I grabbed onto the counter, only to grit my teeth in pain. I had used my bad arm. Only when I looked to where I cut myself, it was like I hadn't. My skin was a perfect white. I looked in the mirror again to find my eyes, pupil and all, completely black. I wasn't surprised, for some reason like I knew this was normal, when of course it wasn't. Right?

No. I had to keep telling myself this. This is not usual, no matter what they tell me. Them. The voices. Some are louder than others, some I can barely hear. Some even in different languages.

"Annabeth."

I heard my name. At least I think it was my name. Everything in my mind was becoming fuzzy and dark.

I traveled the halls of my house. When I came up to the living room I saw a figure in the couch. It was faceless, and any other details were gone. It could be anybody.

I floated out the doors and immediately stopped when I saw a bright white light in this cold dark world. It was him. Or at least what I thought was him.


	8. SORRY

I'm really sorry for not updating in a while, I'm trying to focus on my story for STLP (student technology leadership program). Does any one know where to find affects of getting hit by a car? Does any one want a sneak peak of that to tide you over? Please?


End file.
